I'm Sorry
by CeruleanMetCrimson
Summary: '"…M-Misty…!" No. He didn't want to cry! But… he couldn't hold it back…' Ash, in his final hours, reflects on the most important people in his life. Pokeshipping!


Hi! I'm CeruleanMetCrimson, and I'm ALL about Pokemon shippings. I do all sorts! The only shippings I do with Ash, though, are Pokeshipping (Ash and Misty) and Comashipping (Ash and Paul). I also do Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Penguinshipping, MAYBE Palletshipping, but only if you request these. I'm mainly about Pokeshipping, so, please, review!

* * *

He took in another breath, shivering excessively. The raven haired boy tightened his grip on the two Pokemon cuddling into his chest for warmth, trying to comfort them as they slowly froze. The brim of his hat began to become crystallized with frost, as well as his companions. Slowly, and fell to the floor as pain began flowing through him. He was vulnerable. Ash Ketchum, for the first time, was helpless…

"N-Nngh…" Ash shivered once again, now hugging himself as Pikachu and Victini surrounded him. He wanted to get out, and save the poor Pokemon beside him, but the pain was making him numb, almost like he was…. nothing….

Careful not to hurt it, Ash cradled Victini in his arms and smiled lightly, now starting to laugh weakly.  
'Great, I'm going insane.' He thought to himself, now starting to become dizzy. Ash closed his eyes tightly as he saw his last thirteen years of his life in his head.  
"D-Dad…." He quivered, imagining him in his thoughts. The teen hadn't seen his father since he was six, ever since his dad left for his journey. Shivering again, he tightened his grip a bit on Victini, catching the small Pokemon's attention. Ash wanted to see his dad again, but couldn't because he knew his life was gonna end at that moment.  
"Mom…" Ash mumbled, tightening his grip on Victini a bit more. His mother would never forgive herself for letting her son die. Ash thought of her hurt face, as she found out that her one and only son had froze to death, along with Pikachu. Pikachu…. his mother loved Pikachu. Double depressed…  
Ash fought back tears as he realized his eyes were gleaming from tears filling his eyes. 'No… not now…'  
Ash opened his eyes and perked his head up a bit. He parted his lips and finally decided to not let any tears back.  
"…M-Misty…!"  
No. He didn't want to cry! But… he couldn't hold it back…! Ash trembled, and gripped Victini as tight as he could, bawling. Misty. He imagined her tear stained face. Ash had always known that she had a depressed side to her. But, oh Lord, imagine how she'd reply to someone telling her best friend is dead! If she was crazy enough, she might even kill herself…

Well, at least that's what Ash would do if he heard Misty died. Her warm, inviting smile, and bits of freckles that appeared on her cheeks that only Ash noticed. Misty's orange, almost red hair stayed in the same ponytail that Ash liked, but loved her hair when it was down. Ash admired her extremely. Even though they haven't talked, and Misty would've probably smacked Ash when he finally did visit, he feels like he's never been closer to her. But, he didn't want to focus on her. Ash didn't exactly know his relationship with Misty. He didn't even want to admit it to himself, but, something inside him wanted to be with her.  
Everytime he called her when she was bothered by something, or she was depressed at a moment in time, Ash felt like it was his responsibility to comfort her. He felt like flying back home, and running into the Cerulean Gym to hug her tightly, whispering in her ear, "It'll all be fine…". Ash didn't like that side to himself, and he always blamed puberty for it, even though it was his emotions the whole time.  
Ash told himself many times that Pokemon is more important than his friendship…. or relationship with Misty, but… tonight, he realized that… love… defies everything, including his biggest dream.

Ash felt his body relaxing more. His arms weren't practically strangling Victini anymore; they were relaxed, but almost felt dead. Ash's eyelids felt heavier than usual, and his body started shutting down. Ash, knowing of his oncoming fate, made his last, weak words as his eyes closed slowly.  
"I'm sorry… V-Victini… And I'm s-sorry… Misty…"


End file.
